Loud House Inuyasha: Pokemon Battle Tournament
by Harriet546
Summary: A mouth after Drago's defeat was The Royal Woods Stadium having its first official Pokémon Battle Tournament. Lincoln, two of his friends (from the Rainbooms) participate along with and battle against different opponents & familiar faces to see who will come on top. (Takes place a month after Loud House Inuyasha: The Final Act)
1. Chp 1: Let the Tournament Begin

1:

* * *

It was another peaceful day at Inuyasha and Kagome's house when Lincoln & his Pikachu had breakfast. "Pretty good, right Pikachu?" Lincoln asked. "Pikachu." Pikachu squeaked in agreement when Inuyasha & Kagome came into the dinning room. "Thanks for the food, Kagome. And for letting me spend the week here." Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome. Besides, today is the beginning of the first Royal Woods Pokémon Battle Tournament." Kagome reminded. "Yeah. Pikachu and I have been training for this." Lincoln said. "This is gonna be a competition with tough opponents. You sure you're up for it?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't worry. Pikachu, my other Pokémon have been training hard both before and after we defeated Drago." Lincoln answered. "You think Lincoln's even aware of the rules and the Rounds?" Shippo asked. "He's been aware of it for almost a month even after our vacation. He's now has new Pokémon and has been helping them and his first six practice before that time." Miroku answered. "Well, I think we should go and get him registered first. Wanna get the jump start on things." Sango suggested. "Thanks Sango. Come on, Pikachu. Let's get ready!" Lincoln said. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu fist pumped as Inuyasha's group left the house.

* * *

A few moments later at the Royal Woods Stadium, Inuyasha's group arrived and went in. "Wow! Look at this place. It's packed." Kagome gasped seeing the main hall being filled with both participants & audience alike. "Guess the tournament was involved with the publicity." Shippo guessed while Lincoln got registered. "You know it makes me wonder. Who else is participating?" Sango asked when they saw the Rainbooms. "You're now looking at two of them." Rainbow Dash spoke pointed to herself & Sunset Shimmer. "Hey, Rainbooms!" Lincoln greeted hugging them. "Hey Lincoln. Are you ready for the tournament?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yep. My Pokémon and I have been training for almost a month. And now that I'm registered, we're ready." Lincoln nodded. "Don't count us out yet. Me and Sunset are gonna battle too." Rainbow Dash said. "The rest of us are gonna be here for support and cheer you guys on." Twilight Sparkle said. "And I just found a food & refreshments map! There's even some bake sales!" Pinkie Pie squealed in excitement. "Come down, Pinkie Pie. Save that for when the tournament actually starts." Miroku suggested calming her down. "Anyway, we're gonna watch Y'all do your best. I bet you'll be kickin' it out there." Applejack said. "I promised Nurse Joy that I'll be helping her with any participants' Pokémon in need, along with yours." Fluttershy mentioned. "Guess that's another reason you're here, Fluttershy. I bet you'll become a great faunist & naturalist, even with Pokémon." Miroku complimented. "Oh. I, um, thank you." Fluttershy thanked calmly. "And was hoping to get inspiration for my next wardrobe set. It's going to be stunning." Rarity planned. "Anyway, me & Sunset already registered too. So, watch out because I'm gonna get this in the bag!" Rainbow Dash begged. "Try to at least give Lincoln and the other competitors respect and some support, Rainbow Dash." Sunset Shimmer advised. "Don't worry. We and our Pokémon are gonna give it are all!" Rainbow Dash fist pumped. "We'll see you guys later at the stands." Applejack told as the Rainbooms left.

"Looks like Lincoln's got some competition." Shippo noticed. "It's okay. We'll just do our best and I'll be helping my Pokémon in every battle, win or lose." Lincoln said. "Now, that's good sportsmanship." Miroku said when Lincoln's gang of friends came. "Hey Lincoln." Zach spoke as they greeted Lincoln. "What's up, man? Are you ready to knock 'em dead?" Rusty asked. "Now hold up, Rusty. Stella & Girl Jordan were just registerin' for this here tournament. So, don't count them out yet." Liam told. "It's okay, Liam. Are you ready for this, Lincoln? This is gonna be a great competition." Stella asked. "And me and Stella have been training our Pokémon as much as you must have been." Girl Jordan added. "Yep. I'm guess you're ready too. Anyone else we know being in the tournament?" Lincoln asked back. "And why do I get the feeling Lincoln might know them like you do?" Inuyasha added. "Well, we noticed that Mollie & Chandler are entering too." Clyde mentioned. "Chandler _and_ Mollie?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. Chandler said he won't go easy on you just because you're now friends and he said hey." Stella explained. "And Mollie still itchin' to compete with you for another record. So, in case her team is strong, stay on your toes." Liam advised. "Got it. Thanks." Lincoln thanked. "Come on, we'll get you to the stadium before it starts." Girl Jordan volunteered helping Stella guide Lincoln to the stadium field. "See the rest of you guys when it starts. You, ready, Pikachu?" Lincoln asked. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu nodded in confidence as they head to the stadium.

* * *

A few moments later, Inuyasha's group, most of the Rainbooms & most of Lincoln's gang were sitting down at the stands. "Welcome everyone to Royal Woods Stadium for the first official Pokémon Battle Tournament. Each competitor will be participating in each of the four rounds: single battles in Round 1, three-on-three in Round 2 & Rounds 3 & 4 will be full battles. The participate who successfully gets passed all these rounds, including the closing Round 4, will be awarded with the Royal Woods 1st place Pokémon Battle Tournament trophy. Now, best of luck to you and your Pokémon!" The announcer declared causing the audience to cheer. "Man, this is gonna be a lot of battles for Lincoln." Shippo noticed. "No, duh. Why else would it be a competition?" Pinkie Pie asked with handing bags of popcorn while eating cotton candy. "Try to save some candy for the rest of us, Pinkie. And try not to get a sugar rush." Applejack warned. "Looks like Lincoln's going to go against a girl named Margo Roberts." Fluttershy mentioned. "Hey, I remember her and Lynn being on the same team and classes at Royal Wood Middle School." Kagome remembered. "I've also met her before. If Margo is gonna be a great opponent in Round 1, Lincoln has to make a creative strategy." Miroku added. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about darlings. Lincoln practiced very hard for this. Let's give him some support." Rarity said. "And the same for Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash when it's their turn. Speaking of Lincoln, it's his turn right now." Twilight Sparkle told when Lincoln and Margo both came to the battle field.

* * *

_**At the Battlefield**_

"To start off the first round of the tournament will be between Lincoln Loud and Margo Roberts. Both trainers will select one Pokémon each and only one side will advance to the next battle. Begin!" The announcer instructed. "What's up, Lincoln? I hope you're ready. I won't go easy on you 'cause you're Lynn's brother. Go Hitmontop!" Margo spoke releasing a Hitmontop from its Pokéball. "Hitmontop!" Hitmontop spoke ready to fight. "Didn't expect you to, Margo. Are you ready, Pikachu?" Lincoln asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed going into the battle. "We'll take first shot. Hitmontop, start with Rolling Kick!" Margo started off as Hitmontop began spinning towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Lincoln commanded with Pikachu using Quick Attack to dodge and strike. "Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin!" Margo called out with Hitmontop ramming Pikachu with Rapid Spin. "Hang in there, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt!" Lincoln commanded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted unleashing its Thunderbolt. "Dodge and use Triple Kick!" Margo shouted as Hitmontop dodged the Thunderbolt and hit Pikachu with Triple Kick. "Guess Margo helped her Hitmontop with soccer practicing. Don't give up, Pikachu! Just wait for my signal!" Lincoln told. "That won't help. Hitmontop, Rolling Kick!" Margo shouted as Hitmontop was about to hit Pikachu again while it got closer. "Now Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Lincoln signaled. "Chu! Pika!" Pikachu yelled hitting Hitmontop with Iron Tail which caused it to lose balance. "Hitmontop! Use Triple Kick!" Margo responded with Hitmontop about to use Triple Kick. "Now try an Electro Ball!" Lincoln continued with Pikachu sending an Electro Ball which hit Hitmontop and pushed it back. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Lincoln commanded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted zapping Hitmontop with Thunderbolt and knocked it out. "Hitmontop, no!" Margo cried in worry. "Hitmontop is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. So the winner is Lincoln Loud!" The referee declared as the audience cheered. "Awesome job, Pikachu!" Lincoln responded hugging Pikachu. "An impressive start! Lincoln has triumphed over Margo and will be moving on to his next battle." The announcer said. "He did it! Lincoln won his first battle in Round 1!" Kagome spoke. "Heh. Told you he would. He trained for it." Inuyasha said. "Such a strategic thinking example. It would appear Lincoln just waited for the right moment to strike." Miroku explained. "So, he took advantage of Hitmontop's balance for its kicking attacks. Fascinating." Twilight Sparkle translated. "Woohoo!" Lincoln won!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Easy Pinkie Pie. It's only the first battle of Round 1." Sango told. "I told her to calm down and not get a sugar rush." Applejack murmured. "Sweet! I can't believe Lincoln won the first match." Clyde said. "Oh my. I was a little worried for a second there." Fluttershy observed. "Well, since the darling won, let's move on to cheering for Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer." Rarity reminded.

"Hitmontop, return. You were awesome." Margo accepted happily while calling back Hitmontop and approached Lincoln. "You did great out there, Margo. You and you're Hitmontop's spinning and kicking." Lincoln complemented. "Thanks, Linc & congrats. You were amazing too." Margo accepted shaking Lincoln's hand. "Right. So, after Sunset Shimmer & Rainbow Dash finish their battles, we give it our all for any other match." Lincoln said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked as Round 1 and the tournament were just beginning.


	2. Chp 2: Round 1, Conclusion Battle

2:

_"The first annual Royal Woods Pokémon Battle Tournament, a competition meant to test trainers and Pokémon's strategy, skills, partnerships & trusts. Set with four different Rounds, single battle, three-on-three & then for the last two rounds, full battles. Lincoln Loud was first called for the opening match of Round 1 in a single battle alongside Pikachu against his sister, Lynn's friend, Margo Roberts and her Hitmontop. Right when luring Hitmontop in a close range, Lincoln and Pikachu made a comeback and won the first battle. Question, what's the next battle in Round 1 that awaits and also who are their friends, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash & Stella gonna compete against?" _The narrater asked.

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_****_  
I'm unbeatable_**

**_Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test_**

**_From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win,  
but they sure can try_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

**_Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but  
they'll never last_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable_**

**_Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon _**

* * *

It was a moment later when Lincoln went into the locker/trainers' room where he noticed Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash & Stella.

"Hey guys. So, how did Pikachu and I do?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, you guys knocked out your first opponent with flying colors." Rainbow Dash complimented.

"See? I told you to just do your best and working together with your Pokémon." Sunset Shimmer said bending down to Lincoln's height.

"Thanks. Besides, I owe it to Pikachu, plus Margo was great out there too." Lincoln said.

"Pika." Pikachu squeaked.

"You were cool out there, Lincoln. But watch out because I'm gonna try to get to you soon." Stella spoke.

"Right. So, how's everyone else doing?" Lincoln asked. "You might wanna see for yourself." Sunset Shimmer suggested showing Lincoln that on the TV screen, Girl Jordan, Mollie & Chandler each just won their battles.

"Woah. Looks like Girl Jordan, Mollie & Chandler are already moving on." Lincoln responded.

"Yeah. But wait until you see me or Sunset in action. Check it out." Rainbow Dash said seeing the next match ups, with one of the either being hers or Sunset Shimmer's and the last one is Lincoln going against Stella.

"What?! I'm going against Stella already?!" Lincoln asked.

"I wasn't expecting that so soon." Stella commented.

"Well, we better get ready to go out there. Good luck, Rainbow Dash." Sunset Shimmer wished arm struck Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. You too. Let's win this!" Rainbow Dash said as they both left to their matches.

"Are you gonna be okay with this, Stella? I mean we're such very good friends." Lincoln asked.

"Hey don't worry about. Let's do our best and keep battling even as friends. Plus, I was hoping to battle you anyway." Stella answered in support.

"Thanks. I'll meet you in the battlefield when we're ready." Lincoln perked up with confidence.

"Cool. And I won't go easy on you. I wanna see what you can do." Stella challenged.

"Deal!" Lincoln accepted shaking Stella's hand as they watch the battles before theirs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the food stands, the Team Rocket trio was working there, selling food, snacks & drinks.

"You know being here doesn't seem so bad. Thing of the good results we could get." James spoke.

"Like what, exactly?" Jessie asked.

"Well, for starters, we could sell our food & snacks and get paid in fast pace and we'll be making business booming." James planned.

"Hey! Quit yapping and start selling! Dat food ain't gonna be sold itself!" Meowth ordered.

"Alright, Meowth, chill. I already have a plan to make this get paid for rapidly." James said.

"But how exactly are we gonna sell this food that fast?" Jessie asked when Clyde, Liam, Rusty & Zach accompanied by Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Applejack.

"Excuse me. Can we get an order please?" Pinkie Pie begged when the Team Rocket Trio noticed them.

"It's the puffy-pink headed twerpette and her cowgirl friend and the fauna one. I bet those kids are the white-haired twerp's friends here." Jessie whispered.

"How is this gonna help us?" Meowth asked in whisper.

"Just follow my lead & any let's hear their order." James told.

"Oh! For the snack menu, I'll take some different candies and some funnel cake too and a smoothie!" Pinkie Pie ordered licking her lips.

"Oh boy. These kids and I will just takes some containers of popcorn with candy and drinks each. And I'll have some fries and some burgers to go along with it." Applejack sighed while she, Pinkie Pie & Lincoln's friends began showing $20.

"Um, I will be taking a soda with a salad & some fries for me too." Fluttershy spoke also paying $20.

"Well, have your orders ready in a minute. Each of you will love our snacks & food." James accepted.

"And we'll even seal your interest with mini cakes and cookies to go along with it." Jessie mentioned.

"Let's not forget the cupcakes and the ice cream also!" Meowth added much to Pinkie Pie's delight.

"Oh! Mini cakes, cupcakes _&_ ice cream too?! Dibs!" Pinkie Pie called out in excitement.

"Coming right up!" The Team Rocket trio accepted in unison about to sell their food, snack, dessert & drink merchandises.

* * *

Back inside the stadium, Round 1 of the tournament continues with different competitors winning single battles, including Sunset Shimmer with her Shiftry and Rainbow Dash with her Kirlia.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands, Inuyasha's group & the rest of the Rainbooms were watching.

"Wow. This is so much excitement going on." Kagome spoke.

"I'll say. This is a huge crowd this getting attention from." Shippo agreed.

"And I guess it just needed Lincoln's victory to start it off." Sango guessed.

"I wonder what's holding up, Lincoln's friends and the rest of the girls." Kagome wondered.

"Well, you know Pinkie Pie when it comes to desserts. She has a strong sweet tooth." Rarity noted.

"We're back!" Pinkie Pie singed arriving with Applejack, Fluttershy and Lincoln's friends with the food.

"Did you guys really buy all that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, actually Pinkie Pie bought all those sweets. Me, Liam, Zach and Rusty got even shares along with some popcorn & fries." Clyde explained.

"Man. Those guys were selling some good food here." Zach said.

"I simply told Pinkie Pie not to get overwhelmed." Applejack mentioned giving a lollipop to Shippo.

"So, who is up next?" Fluttershy asked beginning to eat her salad.

"Well, according to the computer's card shuffling, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash already won their battles. So, the only battle left for Round 1 is Lincoln and Stella." Twilight Sparkle answered.

"Lincoln's going against Stella?! I wasn't expecting that so soon." Clyde asked in shock.

"Hoowee! This might be one heck of a battle." Liam said.

"I bet Stella might win this. You'll never know when she surprises you." Zach bet.

"Pfft. As if, Zach. My money's on Lincoln." Rusty challenged in the bet.

"Deal!" Zach accepted shaking hands with Rusty. "Guess the rest of us should await the outcome." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Lincoln is gonna have to come up with a strategy to beat Stella." Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, it was finally time for Lincoln and Stella's match. "Now that we've seen so many qualifying battles, it's time to have this last one to close Round 1. Let this battle between Lincoln Loud and Stella begin!" The announcer said with Lincoln and Stella at the battlefield.

"Are you ready for this, Stella?" Lincoln asked.

"You bet I am. And I'm giving all I got. Go, Altaria!" Stella called out releasing an Altaria from its Pokéball.

"Altaria!" The Altaria chirped.

"Okay. Since Stella's using an Altaria, I should go with a Flying-Type to even the odds. Okay. Jay, I choose you!" Lincoln called out releasing a male Swellow from its Pokéball.

"Swellow!" Jay cawed while in the air while facing Altaria when the stadium roof opens.

"An Altaria vs a Swellow. Looks like once we open the roof, we're in for an air battle folks." The announcer responded with the roof completely.

_(The DNC: Fly High plays in the background)_

"Okay, Altaria, fly towards them!" Stella started having Altaria fly towards Jay.

"Alright. Start with Wing Attack!" Lincoln commanded when Jay flew towards Altaria with Wing Attack.

"Lincoln, no! You're starting with the wrong attack!" Miroku and Inuyasha warned getting their group, Lincoln's friends & the Rainbooms attention.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked when Jay's Wing Attack hit Altaria's wing and suddenly lost its balance.

"Holly molly, Jay's falling?!" Rainbow Dash asked with her and Sunset Shimmer arriving in the stands.

"What happened to him?!" Clyde asked in surprise.

"If both Pokémon are air born, moves like Wing Attack can work against the attacker!" Miroku explained.

"Right! That mistake caused Jay to lose balance and go out of control!" Inuyasha added.

"Come on and keep it together, Jay! Try to pull up!" Lincoln called out with Jay trying to regain his balance.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" Stella ordered when Altaria unleashes a Dragon Breath.

"Uh, is there something bad about Dragon Breath?" Shippo asked.

"Yes! Dragon Breath cannot only do damage if it hits, it could also paralyze the opponent!" Miroku explained.

"And it could get worse, guys. Altaria is also part Dragon-Type. It could be a problem for Jay!" Sunset Shimmer added with the Dragon Breath about to hit.

"Jay, use Quick Attack to dodge!" Lincoln commanded when Jay used Quick Attack to get his balance back and dodge the Dragon Breath.

"Phew! That was close!" Applejack responded.

"Way too close for that matter!" Sango said.

"I sure hope Lincoln can turn this around." Kagome hoped.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack!" Stella ordered as Altaria zooms towards Jay with Sky Attack.

"Jay, use Double Team!" Lincoln alerted when Jay used Double Team. "Now, use Peck!" He added when Jay while using Double Team give Altaria a barrage of pecking.

"Altaria, use Dragon Breath!" Stella called out as Altaria used Dragon Breath to cancel out the Double Team and hit Jay.

'I gotta think of something quickly or Stella will get the best of me. Wait a minute. I wonder…' Lincoln wondered in thought. "Jay, try to fly down towards the field!" He commanded with Jay flying towards the ground.

"Oh yeah? Altaria, finish this up Sky Attack!" Stella ordered with Altaria following Jay with Sky Attack.

"What's Lincoln doing?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Jay could crash at this rate!" Sunset Shimmer feared.

"I can't look!" Shippo, Clyde & Fluttershy cringed covering their eyes.

"Wait a minute. What's Lincoln up to?" Applejack asked.

"I just hope it's nothing reckless. That's more like Inuyasha's thing." Rarity commented.

"Hey! Can we focus please?" Inuyasha asked when Jay and Altaria were close enough to the battlefield.

"Now Jay! Use Wing Attack on the battlefield!" Lincoln signaled when Jay used Wing Attack to cover the field in a dust cloud with Altaria in it.

"Altaria!" Stella cried out.

"Oh now I get it. Lincoln just lured Altaria to give it a taste of its own medicine." Sunset Shimmer realized.

"Very smart move. The dust from the field could be the perfect cover." Miroku hinted when Lincoln and Jay saw Altaria's shadow.

"Now's your chance, Jay! Use Aerial Ace!" Lincoln commanded when out of the dust cloud, Jay flew towards Altaria and hit it with Aerial Ace.

"Altaria!" Stella cried out again when fell to the field and fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Swellow wins! Which means victory goes to Lincoln Loud!" The referee declared as the crowd cheered.

"What an amazing air battle! Lincoln strategy found a way to take down Altaria and is now moving on to Round 2." The announcer told.

_(Background song ends)_

"Yes! He won!" Clyde, Liam, Shippo, Kagome & Sunset Shimmer cheered.

"Ha! Told ya! Pay up, Zach!" Rusty gloated getting bet money from Zach.

"That was one heck of a plan Lincoln came up with. I felt my heart stomped fast." Applejack said.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought Jay was gonna lose for a second." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"That was an awesome air battle!" Rainbow Dash pumped up.

"Who knew Lincoln could have his own Flying-Type turn the altitude and dust on the field as a defense before going with an offense." Twilight Sparkle observed.

"Oh. I hope the darling doesn't have to deal with anymore of that today." Rarity breathed.

"Relax, Rarity. The next Round starts tomorrow. So, we can all get our rest." Sunset Shimmer mentioned.

"Woohoo! Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer & Rainbow Dash made it to Round 2!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Hope you could hold up all that sugar Pinkie Pie." Applejack hoped.

"The good thing is Lincoln got through and won. He and his Pokémon have proven their bonds today." Inuyasha observed.

* * *

"Yes! You did it Jay!" Lincoln said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Swellow! Swell!" Jay squawked in agreement while Stella called Altaria back.

"Thank you Altaria. You were awesome. Way to go Lincoln." Stella congratulated.

"Thanks Stella. You too. You caught me off guard." Lincoln said.

"Thanks. Good luck to you at Round 2 tomorrow. Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" Stella asked.

"Sure. Me and my Pokémon are probably starving by now. Hope Lynn isn't too made at me for beating Margo this morning." Lincoln murmured.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Let's just meet up with the guys and make sure Pinkie Pie doesn't get a sugar rush while we're at it." Lincoln planned as they and everyone else left the stadium for the day.


	3. Chp 3: Settling A Record Rivalry

3:

It was the second day for the first annual Royal Woods Pokémon Battle Tournament, as Inuyasha's group, Lincoln's gang of friends & the Rainbooms arrive back at the Royal Woods Stadium.

"Well, it's now day 2 for this competition." Sango spoke.

"Lincoln, you, Sunset Shimmer & Rainbow Dash have made it to Round 2. Keep this up, you might compete against each other." Shippo said.

"I get that, Shippo. But I don't think we're there yet." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Speaking of which, what's supposed to happen in Round 2?" Applejack asked.

"Well, in this round, two trainers paired against each other use three Pokémon each. If either side has the opponent's three Pokémon unable to battle, that side wins and moves on." Miroku explained.

"Either up to the next opponent or the next Round. Plus, what kind of battle field it would be is perfect for testing the trainers & Pokémon skills." Twilight Sparkle added.

"Oh my. I hope I can help Nurse Joy if her place gets packed." Fluttershy hoped.

"Let's go in before we're late. I want to cheer Lincoln on." Inuyasha spoke.

"I agree with you, honey. I wonder what opponents, Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer & Rainbow Dash will be facing." Kagome wondered.

"Me too. I'm a little nervous for you, buddy." Clyde said nervously.

"Don't worry, Clyde. We'll do our best our there, no matter who the opponent for us is." Lincoln told in confidence.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as they went inside.

* * *

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_****_  
I'm unbeatable_**

**_Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test_**

**_From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win,  
but they sure can try_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

**_Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but  
they'll never last_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable_**

**_Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon _**

Once they went inside, Inuyasha's group along with Lincoln's gang & the Rainbooms all arrive to see the computer with the competetor picture cards.

"You sure you're ready for this, Lincoln? These fellers can be tough, even Sunset Shimmer or Rainbow Dash." Liam asked.

"Let's hope so, Liam. Plus, just in case, I can use the PC switch to exchange Pokémon before battle." Lincoln mentioned.

"Well, Stella did had you off guard for a few minutes yesterday. Who knows who'll be against next." Zach spoke with worry.

"Looks like we're about to find out. Check the screen." Stella told as the computer shuffled the cards and then paired the match-ups, with Lincoln's match-up being with Mollie.

"Mollie?! I'm going against Mollie already?!" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Man. So much for winning with flying colors." Rusty responded.

"Don't worry about a thing, Lincoln. You usually great at competing with Mollie." Girl Jordan reminded.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine." Lincoln thanked.

"Hey, you can do it, bud. Besides, we'll all support you, even with me and Sunset in the trainers room." Rainbow Dash told.

"You should. I've been itching to get a crack at him." Mollie spoke arriving. "Hey Mollie. We were just talking about you." Clyde greeted.

"It's cool. So, Lincoln, I bet this will be like you owing me the contests we've been doing." Mollie mentioned.

"You bet I do. And I'm gonna win." Lincoln said with confidence.

"I like that attitude. But not if I beat you first." Mollie dared.

"Looks like those two have a friendly rivalry of their own." Applejack noticed.

"I hope Lincoln will be okay in this. The darling is going to be in some tough turns." Rarity whispered.

"Ooh. This is gonna call for snacks." Pinkie Pie said with excitement while Mollie left.

"Well, I'm going to the PC and then to the battlefield. See you guys later." Lincoln waved.

"Good luck, sugar cube." Applejack supported.

"Yeah. Go get 'em, Linc! And be awesome!" Rainbow Dash added as Lincoln went to find a PC.

* * *

Meanwhile at the food stands, the Team Rocket trio was already doing their food selling business.

"I still can't believe we've gotten so much yesterday." Jessie spoke.

"Can't argue with that. James, your idea is rocking da house." Meowth complimented.

"Thank you, Meowth. And I bet it's about to get better. Look." James pointed with Pinkie Pie & Lincoln's gang all arriving.

"Hey. We'll have the same stuff as yesterday and whatever else you got in store for us." Pinkie Pie told.

"Coming right up, miss. And we'll have any bonus you like." James accepted.

"We've got more, candy and sweets along with food of different flavors. Sweet, salty, chocolate, sour, delicious fries, pretzels, pizzas, burgers & desserts." Jessie mentioned.

"And once you taste one of each, your taste buds will dancing like in a party." Meowth added.

"Woohoo! Snack and food ordering!" Pinkie Pie cheered with her and Lincoln's gang about to order.

* * *

Later at the battlefield, Round 2 has begun with trainers competing with three Pokémon on different fields. This continued on until the computer reached Lincoln's match-up with Mollie.

* * *

"Now, it's finally time for our next match-up with two competetors from Round 1. Lincoln Loud vs Mollie! These two trainers will be battling with three Pokémon on a land and water field." The announcered declared with the field having both land and a stream and pond. "This will be a three-on-three battle and the battle is over when either side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Therefore, substitution will be allowed at any time. Now begin!" The announcer added.

"Hey Lincoln. I hope you're ready because I'm gonna beat you for the records book." Mollie boasted.

"Alright Mollie, you're on. But I'm just as good as you." Lincoln accepted when Mollie pulled out a Pokéball.

"Check out my first pick. Go Poliwrath!" Mollie called out with the Pokéball releasing a Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath!" It spoke while landing on Mollie's side of the field.

"She's using a Poliwrath, huh? Better stay on my toes. Who knows what she's up too. Okay, Kai, I choose you!" Lincoln shouted sending out Kai.

"Bui!" Kai called out.

"So, wait. Lincoln's using a Water-Type against Mollie's right?" Clyde asked.

"Right. Kai could be a perfect enough match-up in this case. But I hope Lincoln doesn't get fooled by Poliwrath. It's part Fighting-Type, so looks can be deceiving." Miroku answered.

"Kai, start with Water Gun!" Lincoln commanded with Kai squirting Water Gun.

"Poliwrath, block it with Hydro Pump!" Mollie spoke when Poliwrath suddenly intercepted with Hydro Pump.

"Okay. Aqua Jet!" Lincoln commanded with Kai zooming towards Poliwrath with Aqua Jet which pushed it back.

"Poliwrath, use Double Slap!" Mollie ordered as Poliwrath began slapping Kai multiple times.

"Why are Kai's attacks hardly working?" Clyde asked.

"Don't forget that Poliwrath is part Water-Type. Plus, since it's taking damage, Mollie's Poliwrath has the ability called Damp, meant for two attacks called Explosion or Self-Destruct." Miroku explained.

"You don't sound that much surprised." Sango noticed.

"The same goes for me and Fluttershy. Lincoln might need some creativity to stop Poliwrath in its tracks." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Hope he's careful. Mollie's Water-Type there sure is tough." Liam hoped with the battle still going.

"Kai, lets try something else! Use Sonic Boom!" Lincoln commanded as Kai unleashed his Sonic Boom on Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, give them your Dynamic Punch!" Mollie ordered just when Poliwrath punched Kai with a Dynamic Punch. "Now use Submission!" She added when Poliwrath grabbing Kai and rolling around.

"Don't give up, Kai! Use Water Gun!" Lincoln shouted as Kai used Water Gun to break free. "Are you okay?" He asked when Buizel got up and gave a thumbs up. "What are you gonna do now, Lincoln? Battling your Water-Type with mine is like competing for your cannonball splash record." Mollie asked when Lincoln noticed Poliwrath's feet.

"Gotta do something to help Kai. Miroku said Submission can cause recoil damage and I think I know how to stop Poliwrath from moving. Kai, use Ice Punch!" Lincoln commanded.

"Bui! Bui!" Kai yelled as he charged towards Poliwrath with Ice Punch.

"What's Lincoln trying to do?" Stella asked.

"I think I might know. But I think we should wait and see." Applejack pondered.

"Like that'll work. Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" Mollie ordered with Poliwrath about to use another Dynamic Punch.

"Now Kai! Duck and aim for the legs!" Lincoln signaled when all of a sudden, Kai duck the Dynamic Punch and punched Poliwrath's legs and moved back.

"Are you okay, Poliwrath?" Mollie asked.

"Check again, Mollie." Lincoln doubted when they noticed Poliwrath's legs being frozen solid.

"Man, did you see that?" Zach asked.

"Heh. Maybe now Poliwrath will stay put." Inuyasha guessed.

"It makes sense now. Lincoln had Kai aim for the legs with Ice Punch." Kagome observed.

"Right. And since Ice-Type attacks can freeze the opponents in there tracks, Poliwrath can't move its legs." Miroku added.

"Now's your chance Kai! Use Aqua Jet with Water Pulse!" Lincoln commanded.

"Bui! Bui!" Kai yelled out charging towards Poliwrath with Aqua Jet with the Water Pulse inside it.

"That won't stop us. Poliwrath, Ice Beam!" Mollie doubted as Poliwrath fires an Ice Beam.

"Just one of the things I was hoping for!" Lincoln said.

"What?" Mollie asked as Kai's Aqua Jet became frozen yet it's still going.

"What the heck did Lincoln just do?!" Rusty asked surprised.

"It makes sense! Lincoln knew that Poliwrath might know an Ice-Type move, but it wouldn't stop Kai! He was mixing the H2O with the freezing temperature to increase the velocity of Kai's attack!" Twilight Sparkle realized.

"She means Lincoln has Kai use Poliwrath's own Ice Beam against it with Aqua Jet. Smart move." Miroku translated.

"And with that Water Pulse thing still active inside. Talk about a Triple Threat." Shippo commented.

"Now that's what I call an Aqua Jet and a Water Pulse." Rarity said.

"Oh! How about calling that combo something even better than that. How about Aqua Pulse or…?" Pinkie Pie started.

"Ice Aqua Pulse!" Pinkie Pie & Rarity called in unison.

"Now Kai! Give it all you got!" Lincoln commanded when the Ice Aqua Pulse crashed into Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath!" Mollie cried with Poliwrath knocked out.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Buizel wins." The referee said.

"A perfect start. Lincoln creatively took down Poliwrath and takes the lead." The announcer declared as Mollie called back her Poliwrath.

"Thanks Poliwrath. You were awesome. Gotta admit you had me there, Lincoln. Makes up for the cannonball splashes you owe me." Mollie spoke.

"Thanks Mollie. You have a cool Poliwrath. Hey Kai, wanna keep going?" Lincoln asked.

"Bui!" Kai nodded in agreement when Mollie threw another Pokéball.

"Go Skarmory!" Mollie called out send a Skarmory out of its Pokéball.

"Skarmory!" Skarmory squawked while up in the air.

"A Skarmory huh?" Lincoln asked pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory sheds its sharp-edged feathers as it grows, and warrior of the old world collect them for use as weapons. When it rains, Skarmory stays in its nest so its metal doesn't rust._" Lincoln's Pokédex classified.

"And here I thought, myself and Katana have a Skarmory like that." Sango mentioned.

"Wait. You have one of them tough looking birds like that too?" Liam asked.

"Yes. I helped Lincoln train his Flying-Types with it." Sango nodded.

"You think Kai can handle that bird?" Rusty asked.

"Doubt that. Take a look. Kai is getting tired from fighting Poliwrath. Skarmory might be enough to push his limit." Miroku doubted.

"And it doesn't stop there. Skarmory is part Steel-Type, which is a type disadvantage. But if Kai gets caught off guard, Skarmory could knock him out of the battle." Inuyasha added with worry.

"Oh dear. That reminds me. I have to be with Nurse Joy. I'll see how it turns out on the TV screen there." Fluttershy remembered leaving the stands to Nurse Joy's Pokémon Center.

"I'm starting to think Kai's gonna get unmatched for this one." Rainbow Dash noticed.

"I think it's best to know the outcome first." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

* * *

"And it looks like Mollie's second choice is Skarmory. Lincoln's nicknamed Buizel may have the advantage but it seems really tuckered out." The announcer observed.

"This time, we're starting. Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Mollie started off when Skarmory flew towars Kai with Steel Wing.

"Come on. Don't let that mess you up, Kai! Use Water Gun!" Lincoln commanded when Kai squirted another Water Gun when Skarmory dodged and struck.

"Kai!" Lincoln cried out.

"Now use Air Cutter!" Mollie ordered as Skarmory unleashed an Air Cutter which hits Kai multiple times and knocked him out.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Skarmory wins." The referee said.

"Such a quick win! Skarmory knocked out Lincoln's tuckered out Buizel and evened the score." The announcer said.

"Aw man! Kai got swatted out of the battle." Rainbow Dash responded.

"It's not over yet, guys. Lincoln too still has two Pokémon left." Sunset Shimmer reminded.

"What do you think Lincoln's next Pokémon is?" Kagome asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Miroku answered while Lincoln called back Kai.

"Thanks Kai. You diserve a good rest." Lincoln thanked replacing Kai's Pokéball with another one.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in a squeak.

"Don't worry Pikachu. I'm not giving up yet. Alastor, I choose you!" Lincoln called out as the Pokéball released a Banette.

"Banette!" Alastor laughed evilly-like sending shivers down many of the audiences spines, even Kagome, Shippo, Lincoln's gang and some of the Rainbooms.

* * *

"What in tarnation is that?!" Liam asked in fear.

"That my friends, is Lincoln's Banette he nicknamed Alastor. The nickname means "Avenging Spirit". And even with a Pokédex, you can take a wild guess why." Miroku introduced.

"Even when I got to know 'em that Ghost Pokémon is _still _scary!" Shippo shivered in fear.

"I kinda more used to seeing ghost in "ARGGH!" compared to this. No offense to Lincoln." Clyde mentioned.

"That is one scary smile." Stella observed in shiver.

"Uh, is it okay for any Pokémon belonging to Lincoln to look like that?" Girl Jordan asked in fear.

"Yep. It is." Kagome nodded when Sunset Shimmer pulled out her Pokédex.

"_Banette, the Marionette Pokémon and the evolved form of Shuppet. Banette came into being from an abandoned child's toy, fueled by resentment and vengeance. Some people speculate that if Banette's Trainer takes good care of it, its spirit will be able to rest._" Her Pokédex classified.

"Woah! That sounds like a poltergiest possessed a toy to turn it into this feller." Applejack commented rubbing her arms.

"On the bright side, I think I've found another Pokémon inspiration for my designs." Rarity spoke.

* * *

"Alright Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Mollie started with Skarmory flying down with another Steel Wing.

"Alastor, dodge and use Mean Look!" Lincoln commanded when Alastor suddenly phased through the ground to dodge the Steel Wing and came back out before unleashing a Mean Look.

"Banette!" Alastor laughed evilly as his Mean Look began scarring everyone even more.

* * *

"Okay Lincoln. That's enough." Liam shivered.

"What was that?" Clyde asked.

"That is Mean Look. It may be a Normal-Type move but any Ghost-Type can use it. Not only is it creepy enough to send a shiver down your spines, but it can prevent your opponent from being switched out until the battle is over." Miroku explained.

"So, thanks to Alastor, Mollie's Skarmory is stuck until either one goes down. And here I thought Lucy was that creepy." Sunset Shimmer guessed.

"If Fluttershy saw this even in the stands with us, she'd be screaming her lungs out." Rainbow Dash mentioned.

* * *

"Okay Alastor, use Shadow Ball!" Lincoln commanded as Alastor launched multiple Shadow Ball which struck Skarmory.

"Skarmory, fight back with Air Slash!" Mollie ordered with Skarmory unleashing an Air Slash.

"Alastor, use Double Team and then use Will-O-Wisp!" Lincoln opposed when Alastor first used Double Team to avoid the Air Cutter and then the copies each threw a Will-O-Wisp at Skarmory, which results a burn.

"What?" Mollie asked.

"Now use Night Shade!" Lincoln commanded when Alastor and his copies fire a Night Shade on Skarmory.

* * *

"Now, what happened?" Zach asked.

"When Will-O-Wisp which like any other Fire-Type move causes damage to the opponent, it could give them a status burn. Since Skarmory is part Steel-Type, Will-O-Wisp must have also caused a lot of damage." Miroku explained.

"I'm not surprised that Alastor knows it. Any Ghost-Type can learn that move." Kagome chuckled.

"Is that Lincoln sent out Alastor?" Stella asked.

"Right. Lincoln chose Alastor since he can not only damage or scare opponents but prevent from leaving battle or affect their status." Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh. I would love to add images of those attacks for my new costume inspirations." Rarity admired.

"This gotta make you wish Ghost-Types were shown on "ARGGH!", huh Clyde?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah. It kinda does." Clyde agreed watching the battle.

* * *

"We won't lose! Skarmory, use Swift!" Mollie shouted with Skarmory shooting its Swift which both makes the copies disappear and hits Alastor.

"Don't give up, Alastor! Use Phantom Force!" Lincoln called out when Alastor first went through a purple portal it just made and then came out from behind Skarmory and hit it with Phantom Force.

"Skarmory! Use Air Cutter!" Mollie ordered as Skarmory unleashed another Air Cutter.

"Alastor, use Night Shade to stop it!" Lincoln quickly opposed when Alastor unleashed Night Shade to collide with the Air Cutter and make an explosion.

"I can't see anything! Skarmory flap your wings and clear it up!" Mollie coughed as Skarmory cleared up the smoke by flapping its wings.

"Not good enough, Mollie. Alastor, use your Shadow Ball!" Lincoln commanded.

"Banette!" Alastor yelled throwing a Shadow Ball that his Skarmory, only this time it was knocked out of the sky.

"Skarmory!" Mollie responded when Skarmory crashed onto the field and fainted.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Banette is the winner." The referee said.

"Taking about not standing a ghost of a chance. Lincoln's Banette has taken down Skarmory and Mollie has one Pokémon left." The announcer said.

* * *

"Well, that was a cool win. In a scary kind of way." Stella responded.

"You guys may like it, but to me it was still creepy." Shippo commented.

"Can't believe Lincoln beat a Flying-Type with Alastor." Liam said.

"What's not to believe. Alastor was just awesome out there!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

"And I was holding on to my popcorn. I was so tensed up that I almost ate it all." Pinkie Pie mentioned.

"Pinkie Pie, try to slow down before you choke, okay?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Huh. That's what I told her." Applejack said.

"Guess all it took was for Alastor to help Lincoln keep the opponent in battle while using attacks similar to abilities from traditional ghost lure which had made him an understatement." Twilight Sparkle hinted.

"Right. When you see a Ghost-Type in battle, you could expect their abilities from traditional ghost lure from certain Ghost-Type attacks like Phantom Force." Miroku translated.

"And to think I not you didn't have to witness anything that reminds you that you're a exorcist." Sango chuckled in whisper.

"My dear Sango. I really doubt that was necessary." Miroku whispered back.

"I really liked it actually." Lucy suddenly spoke scaring almost everyone.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked when Haiku came.

"I thought I'd take the opportunity to watch my big brother's battle with Haiku. We've heard he has a Ghost-Type." Lucy explained.

"Hey Haiku. You're watching this too?" Clyde asked.

"Hi Clyde. We've been watching the whole time. Lucy told this Ghost-Type Pokémon is like a possessed doll, so we thought we see for ourselves. And we were right." Haiku greeted.

"What's Mollie's last Pokémon gonna be?" Clyde asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Kagome answered when Mollie called back her Skarmory.

* * *

"Thanks so much, Skarmory." Mollie said when she pulled out another Pokéball.

"I gotta admit, Lincoln, you really impressed me so far." She complimented.

"Thanks. The same goes for you." Lincoln accepted.

"But I thinks it's time to settle this. Go Sneasel!" Mollie called out as the Pokéball released a female Sneasel.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel spoke when landing on her trainers side.

"A Sneasel!" Lincoln gasped in shock. "Pika?" Pikachu asked.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Isn't Sneasel a Dark and Ice-Type?" Shippo asked.

"Yes it is. Dark-Types like Sneasel have the advantage over Ghost-Types." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"So, does that mean it's bad for Alastor?" Clyde asked.

"I'm afraid so, sugar cube. Hope Lincoln can handle this. And I'm guessing this one's a gal." Applejack answered.

"Gal? So, it's a lady?" Liam asked.

"Yes, she is, darling. And I honestly love the feathers." Rarity admired.

* * *

"And Mollie's final Pokémon is Sneasel. Can Lincoln's Banette handle this or will he make a substitute?" The announcer asked.

"Sneasel, start with Ice Shard!" Mollie started off when Sneasel created and threw an Ice Shard.

"Alastor, use Shadow Ball!" Lincoln quickly commanded as Alastor threw another Shadow Ball which clashed with the Ice Shard.

"Now, use Metal Claw!" Mollie ordered when Sneasel ran towards Alastor and hit him with Metal Claw.

"Hang in there, Alastor. Use Will-O-Wisp!" Lincoln commanded as Alastor threw a Will-O-Wisp at Sneasel.

"Sneasel, use Icy Wind!" Mollie ordered when Sneasel blew an Icy Wind that blows away the Will-O-Wisp and hit Alastor.

"Now, use Feint Attack!" Mollie added when Sneasel began to use Feint Attack.

"Alastor, try and use Night Shade!" Lincoln commanded as Alastor fired a Night Shade when Sneasel disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Lincoln asked when Sneasel suddenly struck Alastor and knocked him out.

"Banette is unable to battle, Sneasel wins." The referee said.

"Talk about turning the tables. Now both trainers are down to one Pokémon each." The announcer said.

* * *

"Aww. I thought he had it." Zach spoke.

"It's okay. At least Alastor done his best." Stella said.

"Just as when he was doing things perfectly. Sigh." Lucy sighed along with Haiku.

"What's Lincoln's last Pokémon gonna be?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope Lincoln has a good strategy to go with it." Inuyasha hoped when Lincoln called back Alastor.

* * *

"You were great as always, Alastor. Take a good rest." Lincoln told.

"So, Lincoln, what Pokémon are you gonna use now? Hope it'll be a challenge for my Sneasel." Mollie asked when Lincoln pulled out a Net Ball.

"Well, it's all up to you, now. Hercules, I choose you!" Lincoln called out as the Net Ball released a male Heracross.

"Heracross!" Hercules spoke preparing for battle.

"And Lincoln's final Pokémon is Heracross. Question is whose side will win? Lincoln or Mollie?" The announcer asked while Sunset Shimmer pulled her Pokédex.

* * *

"_Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Heracross charges at a straight line at its foes, slips beneath the foe's grasp and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its might horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree._" Sunset Shimmer's Pokédex classified.

"Now get a look at that!" Liam spoke in surprise.

"That's another Pokémon belonging to Lincoln?" Stella asked.

"Yes, it is. And quite the strong lookin' one for that matter." Applejack nodded.

"Is it gonna have trouble with Mollie's Sneasel?" Girl Jordan asked.

"I doubt it. Heracross is both a Bug and Fighting-Type which gives Hercules the upper hand." Twilight Sparkle mentioned.

"Bug-Types are effective on Dark-Types while Fighting-Types are the same over Dark and Ice-Types just as much." Sango added.

"That thing looks very cool. I wonder how strong it is." Rusty wondered.

"You're about to find out now. Show 'em watch you got, Hercules!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

* * *

"Hey Lincoln. Let's settle this for the record books. Whoever wins this battle wins it." Mollie betted.

"You're on, Mollie! You got yourself a bet." Lincoln accepted.

"Sneasel, use Ice Wind!" Mollie started off when Sneasel blew an Icy Wind again.

"Hercules, use Bullet Seed!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules fired multiple Bullet Seed which clashed with the Icy Wind.

"Now use Fury Attack!" Lincoln added when Hercules repeatedly hits Sneasel with his horn.

"Sneasel, fight back and use Metal Claw!" Mollie called out as Sneasel ran towards Hercules with Metal Claw.

"Use Focus Punch!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules began using Focus Punch against Sneasel's Metal Claw.

"Sneasel, use Quick Attack!" Mollie ordered with Sneasel charging in with Quick Attack.

"Don't count on it. Hercules, use Horn Attack!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules flew using Horn Attack and rammed Sneasel.

"Man, look at them go." Rusty spoke.

"You were right Applejack. That things is strong and cool while at." Zach complimented.

"Told ya." Applejack said. "Remind me never to cross that there beetle." Liam noticed.

"So, that's why Lincoln went to the PC in the first place. He's giving Sneasel a Bug and Fighting-Type smack down." Stella realized.

"There's more to Hercules that what you just saw." Sango said.

"More to him? What other surprises are there?" Clyde asked.

"You'll see. Make this battle awesome, Herc!" Rainbow Dash shouted in supported.

* * *

"Time to take this bug down. Sneasel, use Ice Shard!" Mollie ordered as Sneasel threw an Ice Shard at Hercules.

"Hercules, use Brick Break to lift and smash it!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules grabbed the Ice Shard.

"Heracross!" Hercules shouted throwing the Ice Shard before smashing it into pieces with Brick Break.

"Sneasel, use Feint Attack!" Mollie called out when Sneasel disappeared for another Feint Attack.

"Stay calm, Hercules! Close your eyes to concentrate and listen!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules closed his eyes & listen out for Sneasel, when Hercules heard & sensed Sneasel and caught her by the arm.

"Sneasel?!" Sneasel asked in surprise.

"What?" Mollie asked also.

"Now, throw her and use Focus Punch!" Lincoln continued as Hercules began hitting Sneasel with Focus Punch multiple times.

* * *

"Hercules has the advantage now. Both in types and in creative battle style." Miroku observed.

"This is awesome. Lincoln and Hercules are showing great teamwork out there." Sunset Shimmer joined in.

* * *

"We're not going down yet! Sneasel, use Ice Beam!" Mollie ordered.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel squeaked firing an Ice Beam.

"Now Hercules, use Mega Horn!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules flew towards the Ice Beam when its begins to freeze his Mega Horn.

"Keep going! It's freezing up!" Mollie told.

"Don't give up, Hercules! Give that Mega Horn everything you got!" Lincoln commanded when Hercules overwhelmed the Ice Beam while his Mega Horn was frozen.

"What the?!" Mollie asked.

"Heracross!" Hercules yelled ramming his frozen Mega Horn into Sneasel as the ice shattered.

"Sneasel no!" Mollie cried when Sneasel fell to her side of the field and was knocked out.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Heracross wins! Which means the victory goes to Lincoln Loud!" The referee announced.

"And that says it! Heracross rammed Mollie's Sneasel out of the battle and Lincoln moves on to the next round!" The announcer declared.

* * *

"Yes! He won!" Sunset Shimmer responded hugging Kagome and Clyde.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Rusty said.

"Like I said, remind me not to cross that beetle." Liam commented.

"That's what I call hitting your opponent out of the ball park." Stella said.

"Makes an obvious choice for Lincoln to go with Hercules. He's been able to send opponents flying with his horn." Inuyasha mentioned.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised." Miroku said.

"I wonder if Fluttershy knows about this by now." Shippo wondered.

"Way to go buddy." Clyde cheered. "Yeah! Heracross power!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Again. Take it easy." Applejack told.

"Ooohoo! I hope I can get the right enough color fabric for my inspiration trend. Hercules' body and horn are inspirational." Rarity admired.

"Man, how cool was that? Lincoln has a cool Bug-Type." Zach complimented.

"I'm just glad he won. I was worried there." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Goth perks." Lucy & Haiku both said with a their goth perking.

"Hey Sunset. Pretty soon, it's gonna be our turns." Rainbow Dash reminded.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash. Let's wait for who our opponents are gonna be first." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

* * *

A moment later, Mollie just called Sneasel back into her Pokéball.

"Thanks so much, Sneasel. Take a good rest." Mollie told.

"You did it, Hercules. You were awesome!" Lincoln said.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Heracross." Hercules said when he suck on Lincoln's head happily.

"Hey! Cut it okay, Hercules!" Lincoln laughed being tickled.

"Lincoln, you just won for the record books. You and your Pokémon were awesome." Mollie complimented.

"Thanks Mollie. You and yours were too." Lincoln thanked.

"Can't wait to battle you again. Go luck at the rest of the tournament." Mollie supported shaking Lincoln's hand.

"Thanks. We'll do our best." Lincoln accepted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Heracross!" Hercules joined in as they left the stadium with Mollie.

* * *

**_Walking down this endless highway_****_  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test _**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh_****_  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)_**

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable_**

**_Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon!  
_**


End file.
